


Di Hadapan Laju Kereta

by yoonagi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prose Poem, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Edmund takut untuk percaya.
Kudos: 4





	Di Hadapan Laju Kereta

Edmund takut untuk percaya.

Sedari awal, mulai dari siaran-siaran radio soal serangan tentara Jerman yang disusul perginya sang ayah jauh ke medan perang, benak Edmund mengerucutkan fakta-fakta tersebut menjadi setitik pucuk piramida. Tinggi, sulit diraih, terkadang terlalu silau untuk mendongak. Mereka ada di sana, selalu, namun tak terjangkau oleh Edmund. Ia tak pernah menganggap lari dari jatuhnya bom pesawat Jerman sebagai tindakan bijak—terlebih meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di London. Begitu pula dengan keharusan menuruti kata-kata kedua kakaknya, terjebak di rumah tua yang pelayannya galak, sampai mendengarkan adiknya meracau tentang negeri bersalju di dalam lemari lantai dua.

Seringkali, Edmund berharap agar orang lain pun tak memercayainya.

Pikirnya, rasa percaya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilemparkan ke pelukan lengan orang lain, diselipkan di antara jabat tangan singkat, atau melalui afeksi seintim dekap hangat membungkus tubuh. Namun, melihat orang lain melakukannya semudah perantara sepasang mata tak berkedip—termasuk bagaimana ibunya memandangnya penuh ketulusan, meyakinkannya untuk menurut pada dua kakaknya, serta berusaha mengecup pelan pipinya meski Edmund menghindar dengan kaku—sang bocah belajar mengutuk segala yang tampak terpantul pada kedua manik hitamnya, sikap defensif terpasang seolah hendak menyatakan perang pada dunia yang telah sibuk berperang dengan satu sama lain.

Ia tak peduli pada tatapan jengkel Peter seolah eksistensinya itu tak ubahnya hama pengganggu, pada mata lelah Susan yang berlagak seluruh beban hidup mereka berempat ditanggung olehnya seorang, pada secercah harapan yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah Lucy—yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu, naif dan kekanakan. Setiap sudut kepala Edmund dipenuhi bayang-bayang kelabu, ragu menentukan mana yang harus dipilih antara asumsinya sendiri atau kenyataan yang belum tentu ia ketahui seluruhnya.  _ Persetan _ , batinnya, meski jika saja ia mau mengakui, rasa sakit yang terus-menerus kambuh di ulu hati dan membuatnya sesak napas tentu datang bukan tanpa alasan.

Di hari ketika Edmund menyusuri langkah hati-hati Lucy menuju ruang berdebu di loteng, masuk ke dalam lemari besar tua disesaki mantel-mantel bulu, ekspektasinya tanpa sadar membawa tungkainya menapaki jalan yang tersembunyi tebal salju seputih gula halus. Sang bocah terlalu muda untuk memahami, belum cukup matang menyiapkan perisai rasa takutnya, sibuk menimang pilihan-pilihan hingga berakhir tersesat dalam pertanyaannya sendiri.

Edmund takut untuk percaya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Hari esok terlampau abstrak untuk diraba. Setiap pasang manik kakak-kakaknya menyembunyikan fakta penting yang terlanjur dikubur dalam-dalam. Seandainya Edmund bersedia menerima harapan serta semangat yang dipancarkan cuma-cuma oleh sang adik—seandainya ia tahu, apa arti musim dingin berkepanjangan di dalam lemari tua itu, barangkali dirinya tak akan menghabiskan sisa hidup yang pendek ini dengan tanda tanya, penyesalan, serta rasa bersalah menusuk sepedih bilah belati. 


End file.
